Deploy and Destroy
Deploy and Destroy 'is a new Anime series to be held on Battle Beasts wiki.There will be a new episode every week or two every week.It is directed by Sun Blaze Reborn and with the special help of Zero Blade X. Theme song: http://www.mp3chief.com/music/beyblade-deploy-and-destroy/ You can use this link to hear the song. Characters: Episode 1: An unexpected start of a new era! The World is being destroyed. There are earthquakes everywhere. Volcanic eruptions are taking place .At that time, Man was unknown to the world. Only there were animals and abiotic components. The huge forests are being destroyed. All the animals,rats,leopards,tigers,lions,rabbits,deers,elephants.etc all are escaping from........A Beast of Darkness. That Beast of darkness is being followed by a Light Beast. The Dark Beast is destroying eveything that comes in its way. But the light beast is trying to stop that. Huge explosions are taking place.Then they clash and a more huge explosion happens there.They clash and clash.They clash again and they fuse and drop to the ground where another big explosion takes place by. After a century or so, in a cave,there are huge rocks.Behind the rocks were,were images of four beast drawn in the rock. A picture of it depicts Pegasus, another picture depicts a Lion. A picture opposite to them depicts a Phoenix and the last picture depicts a Galaxy like thing. The picture of the Pegasus:How long?How long I have slept in darkness?I can't wait anymore.I long to see the Light beasts again and battle them and take over the wold. In a huge city,the BattleBeasts World Championships are going on. It is the Final round.A battler named Zero is battling with John. Both of them releases their beast. Zero releases his beast Rider, a pegasus beast and John releases a Wolf. The beast clash and Wolf is pushed back.Wolf attacks again and pushes Rider. Zero:Ok.You got it. Oh yeah! Go Rider. Rider finishes Wolf and its beast disappears. Zero:You have done very well John. Keep on battling and you will be like me someday. John: Thanks Zero. Battler DJ: So,Zero has won the finals and he is the BattleBeasts Champion. He gives the medal to Zero and declares him as the most strongest blader. A beast appears suddenly and breaks the medal. Zero:Hey what is this? Who has done this? ?????-I am Sun.I challenge you. Zero: Ok I accept. '# Episode Ends # Episode 2:A fierce battle! As Battler Dj gives the medal to the BattleBeast Champion Zero,they found to their surprise an unknown beast destrying the precious medal with one strike.A boy reveales himself as the mighty and the strongest battle Sun. Sun was standing in between the audience seats and jumps straightly down into the gorund towards the stairs.The battler Dj tried to stop him but Sun agained releases his beast and attacked him lightly causing him to lose balance and fall over. He climbed up the stairs which led to the stadium where the beasts of the owners battle.He comes face to face with Zero and asks him that "This is all you get for being number 1 in the BattleBeast tournament,Thats so sweet of you." Then he asks Zero whether he has the courage to battle him? All of the audience were surprised as he was the first to challenge Zero. Zero-Who are you? Sun-I am Sun Blaze.I challenge you and when I beat you,I will be BattleBeast's number 1 Battler. Zero-Haha ..You are funny.Just go back if you want not to pock fun about yourself,ok? Sun-Don't you dare to go back instead of fighting against me. He releases his beast and introduces it as the fiery bird by name Shadow. Zero-I can't step back now! He releases his beast Rider and Rider attacks Shadow. Shadow pushes back Rider instead of being pushed. Zero-Hey,you are not that bad.Now you will see my true power. Sun-So?Attack Shadow!Finish Rider! Zero-Not now!Special Move Pegasus Wing attack! Sun-Special Move-Offense Drive! A huge explosion happens. Battler Dj-The battle is a draw. Zero-How??? Sun-Oh!It means I am still weaker. Zero-Weaker did you say? Sun leaves and everyone remains silent. Zero goes back taking the promise to beat him next time. # Episode Ends # 'Episode 3:The Dark ones......' While Zero and Sun's battle results in a tie battle, in the Remote Island,an archeologist is giving a lecture to his four students. Archeologist-History is the discovery, collection, organization, and presentation of information about past events. History can also mean the period of time after writing was invented. Scholars who write about history are called historians. It is a field of research which uses a narrative to examine and analyse the sequence of events, and it sometimes attempts to investigate objectively the patterns of cause and effect that determine events. Historians debate the nature of history and its usefulness. This includes discussing the study of the discipline as an end in itself and as a way of providing "perspective" on the problems of the present. He heards tow of the students quarelling. John-Let it go Alex! Alex-Ok here it is! Alex throws a kind of wild insect to John. John-AHH!! Zeus-ARGH!Don't disturb me. Archeologist-Shut up. Robin-Please.Let me and Zeus read and listen to what pofessor says. All the students ran into a cave.After a minute,Robin call his professor to come and see what they have all found.The professor was interested and quickly went with Robin to see.He came and saw something written in the wall.Professor puts on his glass and saw a secret typing but he could read it. Professor-If the light beasts and the shadow beasts battle, a huge disaster will come and if the shadow beasts manage to overcome the light beasts,the world will be destoyed soon and no one will survive. But how is it possible?It just can't be true. Zeus-What is it professor? Immediately the wall of the cave collapse and a path appears. Everyone-Lets go. They saw a temple like thing in the between and there are four beasts image,a pegasus,a bird,a dark hole and a Mobile like thing!The temple in the between collapse and four dark spirits are released. Zeus-Ahh.Be ready Rob.We have to release our beast at any time. Rob-I am already up for it. The dark spirits just go towards the wall where the beasts were sealed.The four beasts are lightened up and are unsealed now.The beasts come towards Zeus and Rob when both of them release their beast.Rob releases Galab 310 and Zeus releases Hell Spawn.But apart from the four beasts,another beast came up from the gorund and passed through Zeus's body.Robin managed to survive.Alex was passed by the dark hole and John by that of the bird. A huge explosion happens.Rob and professor runs out.3 battler seemed to come out from the cave.Alex,John and Zeus's looks have completely changed.They where the new Shadow battlers. Zeus beast was Hell Spawn but its power has changed from light to dark. Alex had no beast but now he had Night Wandarer,the strongest Shadow beast. John had the great Phoenix,the bird's spirit. The mobile's beast hadn't chosen anyone yet. Robin and professor fear the worst.... Category:Fan-made Category:Anime Category:Sun Category:S&A